


The Wedding

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Noire [3]
Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Dating, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Long-Term Relationship(s), Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modeling, Slow Dancing, Writer Huey Freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Huey. What do you think of marriage?” Jazmine asked curiously, when she was younger, she had always dreamed of having a large wedding. But as she aged, she decided that she was rather content with the idea of being with someone without the whole marriage thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

** Chapter One **

“Huey. What do you think of marriage?” Jazmine asked curiously, when she was younger, she had always dreamed of having a large wedding. But as she aged, she decided that she was rather content with the idea of being with someone without the whole marriage thing.

“Marriage itself isn’t a problem. It’s the reason that people use to marry. Did you know that fifty percent of marriages in the U.S are likely to end in a divorce?” Huey answered, marriage was something that he wasn’t entirely sure about. His parents were married and didn’t contribute to the divorce rate, “Do you want to get married?”

“I wouldn’t mind marrying you Freeman.” Jazmine admitted, she didn’t really care if she didn’t marry the guy. She would still stay with him.

“We could get married.” Huey said quite hesitantly, he wasn’t really a romantic. But even he knew that what he was asking for was a pretty big deal. He was suggesting to settle down with someone. Maybe even have children with her.

“It could be a small wedding. With just some close family members and friends.” Jazmine added, it was a weird thought to even get married, “Or we could just get eloped.”

“Elope, really?” Huey snorted, “You think our family’s would be okay with that?”

“Fine. A small wedding it is then.” Jazmine smiled, shoving the other male slightly.

“Great.” Huey grinned, “So what are we going to do? Are you going to wear a wedding dress?”

“Isn’t that the point of a wedding.” Jazmine laughed, “Look. I’ll throw something together. Don’t worry, I will pass every idea through you of course.”

“What makes you think that I would want anything to do with it?” Huey snorted, in turn making Jazmine roll her eyes.

“Because you’re paranoid as hell and insist on knowing everything that it going on.” Jazmine giggled, “I have never known a male that has been so interested in a female’s menstrual cycle.”

“It’s important to know this sort of stuff. If anything is wrong, I need to make sure that you get medical attention.” Huey stated firmly, he wasn’t even disgusted by it. He did whatever he could to ease her discomfort while she was menstruating and made sure that everything was okay.

“And that’s why I love you Freeman.” Jazmine sighed, pressing her lips against his own.

“I love you too.” Huey murmured, in turn making Jazmine laugh. The male wasn’t the sort of person that said I love you frequently. But he didn’t have to tell her that he loved her, she knew it. Everything he did proved his love for her and hearing those three words always made her laugh. He just made it so awkward.

“I’mma bust this do’ down if y’all don’t open up!” Riley yelled from the outside of Jazmine’s house. This reoccurred so many times she didn’t even flinch at the bellowing of the younger male. Jazmine sighed as she got up from the couch and opened the door.

“Riley. It’s nice for you honour us with your presence.” Jazmine said sarcastically, plastering a smile on her face. She absolutely adored Riley and treated the male like a younger brother, but sometimes he was way too much for her. The young woman was sure that he had ADHD.

“Yo ma, when you gonna ditch that nigga and give a real gangsta a taste.” Riley flirted, making Jazmine want to roll her eyes.

“Do you really want me to whoop your ass and make you cry like a baby?” Huey snorted, from the living room.

“Aw hell nah! This nigga.” Riley spat, “You want me to pop a cap in yo ass. No homo.”

“So what did you really come here for?” Jazmine smiled, it was so entertaining to see the brother’s communicate. She knew they loved each other really.

“Can you fix mah hur?” Riley asked, he could be polite when he needed to be.

“Of course.” Jazmine agreed, dragging Riley to the kitchen. She had a bad habit of singing whenever she did something, like cooking, cleaning, etc. It was just something that she always did. It took Jazmine a while to fix Riley’s hair, but that was only because she was a perfectionist and she liked to make every cornrow neat.

“Nigga if you don’t put a ring on it, the next nigga’s gonna come and swoop her away.” Riley yelled at Huey, Jazmine couldn’t help but laugh at Riley’s comment. It was funny because she was practically already engaged to Huey.

“Go home Riley.” Huey groaned, going to kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

“Nah man. I’mma steal yo’ gurl.” Riley grinned, “She hot, she can cook, she can sing, and she do ma hur’ right. I bet she a freak in bed too.”

“Shut your mouth.” Huey frowned, slapping the back of Riley’s head.

“Hell nah. Nigga. You din’t just touch my hur.” Riley complained, looking almost scandalised that Huey would even touch his hair.

“You can’t talk about her like that.” Huey stated firmly, “She’s going to be your sister in law.”

“Nigga! You marrying her? That hella gay.” Riley grinned, in turn making Huey snort.

“Whatever.” Huey sighed.

 **A Year Later**  
The wedding was just as Jazmine and Huey planned. It was small and only family and close friends were invited. Cindy was her maid of honour, whilst Ming and Delilah were her bridesmaids. Caesar was Huey’s best man, whilst Riley, and Hiro were his groomsmen.  
“Welcome to the family baby girl.” Granddad smiled, hugging the young woman with one arm.

“Y’all ready for this?!” Caesar yelled, indicating for Hiro to start the music. As soon as the tune started playing Jazmine couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Especially when Riley and Caesar started serenading her with this song.

“She’s a brick house.” Caesar and Riley chorused, pointing at Jazmine whilst everyone else started to get their groove on. It was funny to see everyone dancing along to the song, Jazmine herself couldn’t help but move, she knew it would be a pain to get Huey to dance with her so she got the next best thing. His younger brother, the two danced laughing. 

When the song stopped playing a slow tempo song started to play and Jazmine knew what it was straight away. Her father took her by the hand and they slow danced. It reminded of her of her younger days when she and her father would dance to this song. Louis Armstrong’s Moon River would always have a special place in her heart. The young woman was hugging onto her father tightly, as the older male left out a few stray tears. She knew he was trying to be strong and Jazmine couldn’t help but feel proud of her father. When the older male swapped with Huey midway of the song, Jazmine’s heart couldn’t help but break a little. Her father was losing his little girl.  
“You’ll always be his daughter.” Huey stated, it was almost as if the other male could read her mind.

“I love you Huey Freeman.” Jazmine smiled, pressing her lips against her husband’s own.

“I love you too.” Huey grinned, as they slowly swayed to the music.

** Fin. **


End file.
